Much Ado about Gwevin
by xx'Gothic-Manga-Girl'xx
Summary: This is a series of oneshots based off of a word from each letter of the alphabet.  The whole thing is about Gwevin!  Enjoy!  Rated T for possible swearing in the oneshots.
1. Alone

**This is the first chapter of my first ever Ben 10 fanfiction! I haven't submitted anything here for a while and last night I was really bored and this suddenly came into my mind. ****^^ I will hopefully have this done by the end of the summer. There will be at least 26 chapters because I'm doing one word for every letter of the alphabet as a cue for each chapter. I might add a cpouple extras but I'm not sure yet. Please enjoy this!**

**P.S All these fics will vary in length so some will be super short while some might be way longer. ^^ And I obviously don't own Ben 10. XP**

* * *

><p>All of his life, Kevin Levin had been alone.<p>

First when he'd been kicked out of his Ma's house as a kid for accidentally trashing it with his powers.

Then when he had been trapped in the Null Void for all those years by a young, but very annoying, Ben Tennyson.

And then, just when he'd finally made a friend, he'd lost him just as quickly as he'd lost any other happiness in his young life.

As time passed, he grew more and more lonely and found himself filling that hole in his heart with anger... and money.

Then, after so long, he got to meet Tennyson again. And he thought that he could finally rid himself of some that loneliness by pounding Tennyson into the ground.

Tennyson had grown and, if at all possible, had become even more annoying.

With Ben had come a red-haired angel by the name of Gwendolyn Tennyson. That fiery, smart and caring girl had become the centre of his world the moment he laid eyes on her.

All his life he had been alone but now he had friends, his best friend being an annoying, weirdly flavoured smoothie loving, green wearing teenager, and one special half-alien girl that held his heart in her tiny hands and loved him despite his flaws.

Before, Kevin Levin had been alone but he wouldn't be alone anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! Please review! And if anyone would like a certain fanfiction please give me a word from the letters G-O. I've got some ideas for other ones but I'm opening this up to people who would like to see certain momentssituations for Gwevin.**


	2. Beach

**Everyone loves a day in the sun, right? Well let's see what happens when the Ben 10 gang goes to the beach for a day. Enjoy!**

**Once again, I don't own Ben 10.**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Gwen loved, besides her family and Kevin, it was the beach!<p>

She got to spend time relaxing by the ocean and as a bonus she got to see her incredibly badass and sexy boyfriend without shirt on.

"Hey Gwen!" Speaking of said sexy, badass boyfriend, there he was now.

"Yeah, Kev?"

"Could you help me out here? Tell your idiot cousin that a whale is not a fish! He said he was reading some book that said whales are fish. He's wrong, right?"

Of course her cousin just had to ruin her good mood with his nonsense. "Ben! A whale is not a fish: it's a mammal."

And cue the male testosterone! "HA! Told ya, Tennyson!"

"Hey! You didn't know either; you had to run to Gwen to find out! Stuuupid..."

"GRR! TENNYSON!"

'_...Why did we come to the beach, again?_ '

And so, this beautiful day in the sun ends with Kevin armoured in stone chasing Ben as Water Hazard into the tide.

Let's just say that Gwen went home with a headache.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Please review, I love hearing what readers think! ^^<strong>


	3. Cold

**The third chapter! Just a little fluffy moment between Gwen and Kevin when they spend some time in his garage.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Ben 10? Ha! I wish! XD**

* * *

><p>A shiver rippled down Gwen's spine as a cold breeze swept through the open door of Kevin's garage. Not for the first time, Gwen berated herself for not bringing a sweater.<p>

It had been quite warm when she'd left her house to come visit her boyfriend while he worked on his car so she hadn't figured that she'd need her sweater.

Kevin, who had been occupied by the undercarriage of his precious Camaro, heard the slight chattering of his girlfriend's teeth.

Worried, he slid out from underneath the car and look towards the beaten up couch that his girlfriend was currently curled up on.

"You cold, Gwen?"

Her head jerked up, having not been aware that Kevin had stopped working on his car, "Oh! Um... yeah, a little actually. I feel pretty stupid; I should have brought a sweater with me."

Kevin was silent in thought for a moment. Suddenly a smirk formed on his handsome face as an idea formed in his devious mind.

He got up and sauntered towards the couch, "Why do you need a sweater, Gwen, when you've got me?" And then she was in his arms, being held to his warm and solid chest. Gwen felt a wave of warmth rush over her and cuddled closer to Kevin's chest.

She let out a contented sigh as Kevin settled his chin on top of her head, "Thanks a lot, Kev."

He smiled and tightened his arms around her small frame, "No problem, Gwen."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for Cold! Please review and don't forget: if you want to see a certain oneshot please give me a word from the letters <em>G<em> to _O_ and I'll be sure to write one for you and mention you in the appropriate chapter.. ^^**


End file.
